


Doubts and Dryer Sheets

by slytherinquoll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinquoll/pseuds/slytherinquoll





	Doubts and Dryer Sheets

Mary is still seething by the time the laundry’s laid out on the bed for folding. Idle hands are a breeding ground for doubt and anxiety, and there are chores to be done and a child demanding attention. She only gets like this sometimes, and the best remedy has always been to place it adjacent to all the other problem and check a thing or two off the to-do list. Body tense, headache looming, she picks up one of his black t-shirts and folds it, starting a pile.

She won’t admit it to anyone else, but things haven’t always been smooth sailing with John. A little fight here, or sometimes maybe too much bumping shoulders at home, but they always manage to hold it together for the sake of themselves and for the sake of their toddler. Sometimes when he really makes her angry, she lets her mind entertain the idea of a life without him, somewhere just past the neatly parceled batch of problems and the beginnings of her subconscious.

But of course, theirs was a romance heaven picked, or so friends and family would say, coupled with haphazardly dished phrases like, you two go so well together, or I don’t think I’ve ever seen two people more determined to make a life together, always with a warm and well-meaning smile.

Times like these she tells herself to listen to them, and she thinks, later when Dean hands her a crayon scribbled family portrait, or snuggles in close between his parents, she will. But for now with every fold, every blouse that goes on a hanger, some of the tension dissipates.

By the time she hears him waking up, calling out babbled sounds for her, Mary’s got most of the clothes in neat stacks or hung in the wardrobe. The doubts are not completely forgotten, but they, like the laundry, will do for now.


End file.
